Stormsong
Stormsong, The Soul of Azeroth WIP, tell me if I messed up anything - Palayen Formatting is still under construction, keep adding to the page! - Aeriyth Materials *Blood of the Mountain, the heart of a Genesaur, and a wolfpelt from Tanaan Jungle along with other various metals from Ashton Ironblood. *Soil from Azeroth from Mike. *A feather of pure arcane from the Ranger Lady's pauldrons. *Three drops of Sunwell water from Acaelus Alkestes. *The Dawnsreach family necklace from Scout-Captain Ylandra Dawnsreach. *A dragon egg-shaped crystal imbued with a portion of Dal'litha Manawhisper's life essence. *Runestone with an inscription of Khaz'Goroth from Foghas. *A shard off of Ranger Benedict Crimsonshot's bow. *A shard of Palayen's crystal hammer, imbued with the Light. *A gem with the blessing of the Sunwell from Vor'taria Ara'lith. General Details *Owned by Lt. Stroim Stormbeard of the Dwarven Vanguard *Forged by Ashton Ironblood of House Ravenshield Ballad -Written in a heavily stylized penmanship, the top line read "The Ballad of Stormsong and the Vanguard of Gorgrond, by Ashton Ironblood"- In the red cliffs of the mountains we breathe The few, the saddened, our bleed and seethe The red cliffs of mountains, the blood on our arms The fire of the foundry, indignant alarms The shattered planks upon which we tread The few in the satchel, the brave and the dead And to all those that stood, they stood one foot less Their lifeblood spilling onto their breast The lightning cackled, and feathers flew in the sky The cries of the damned, our truest alibi In the red cliffs of the mountain, we mourned our feathers lost In the red mountainside, did we speak with tongue soft And the fires they roared, and our hearts we did strike Atop that crescent moon, did we set our pike And atop that pike our banners did wave All the remained, of the few and the brave Our hearts were with lead, and our spirits were dulled No song sang that night, no ale draught or poured With a hammer and anvil, we remembered the deeds Of the journey we had carved, and the stones that now bleed We raised our hammers, and told the tales of our dreams in the metal For the sake of our brothers and sisters, who’s loyalty was fatal In the red cliffs of the mountains, did we regale The Path of Glory, and the Jungle’s red trail In the red cliffs of the mountains, did we surmise The Flatlands, the Siegeworks, and the Mother’s demise In the red cliffs of the mountains, did we fight and bleed Against the Genesaur we rode, and his corpse did we need And atop our righteous wind, did we fly straight and true To the gates of the Foundry, it’s metal a reddish hue And inside, to the woe of the Campaign Was a Gorian, a comrade’s head on his blade His men crushed the lines, and plunged into a pit Many a brave soldier, their lives now forfeit Among them, a hawk, with the body of lion Who’s heart and whose wings tamed the horizon In the pit did he plunge, to save many men And in the pit did he find his end In this we remember, the Song of a Storm A moment in time, in weapon reborn Reborn in this hammer, a memory so dear That neither ogre will tremble at the storm coming near. Category:Weapons Category:Maces Category:The Dwarven Vanguard